


Aidan/Kili and You

by Dream_Seeker



Category: The Hobbit (2012) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, actor/you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 18:54:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream_Seeker/pseuds/Dream_Seeker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So you took a chance and landed a once in a lifetime date with actor Aidan Turner, who plays Kili in The Hobbit.<br/>You're not going to freak out. No. You're going to play things very cool.<br/>NO, YOU SO WILL BE COOL. D:</p><p>ps, 'you' can be whomever. ;) Your choice, reader. It IS you, after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oh god oh god wat do?

How many times had you passed by that advertisement sign outside the convenience store - you know, the one offering "One lucky winner to go on a fantasy date with actor Aidan Turner''? Of course you'd never win. Even if you did, you knew for a fact that Aidan would take one look at you and be like, "Oh god let this end soon, I'd rather be making out with the Great Goblin, oh god why me?" Not that you were bad looking at all! Everyone seemed to say how gorgeous you were, but hey. You never were able to help your self esteem issues, right? Everyone _had_ them. You just always felt something on your face just wasn't quite right, and sometimes your body didn't seem as perfect as billboards and ads in magazines wanted you to believe people should look like. And of course, you knew that those super skinny models were just gross looking and NO one in their right mind would want to be that small - okay, for you, maybe it was just the chest thing. Yours could be a little better after all. Again, it seemed everyone had a little say so about their bodies in some way or the other.

But this was a potential date with Aidan fucking Turner. The man who could have any A lister he wanted. And, as if you even had a chance to win, if you did. actually. win., you were fairly confident that he'd so totally _not_ want to have a second date. Not _your_ fault you sometimes chewed your food with your mouth wide open. And sometimes didn't match your clothing. And liked baggy sweats. And really couldn't afford designer clothes due to your job that hated you and gave you crappy hours with worse pay.

It was lovely to dream, though. So one day since you felt good about life and figured 'Why the heck not?", you stopped into the Convenience Store to grab some Monster Energy Drink - and just happened to accidentally drop your contact info into said drawing box for that date with Aidan.

Oops. Mistakes happen. Nothing you could do now but go home, drink up some Bacardi and chuckle at how some lucky person would win.

* * *

 

O.O Did you just get the phone call you think you got? Well, you did answer it and you did talk to Mr. Turner's assistant and you did happen to be free next weekend and yes, you very well would go on that fantasy date with Aidan fucking Turner... and after you hung up, you did very well faint.

That headache upon awakening proved that yes, you just won the fantasy date with Aidan motherfucking Turner oh god what do?

You needed to find something to wear yesterday.

Oh _god_ why, you don't get paid for two more weeks.

Fate hates you. Nothing like handing you a fantasy date with Aidan fkn Turner and great, you get to go in baggy sweats and your old sweatshirt from 1998. Least the lettering hadn't all washed off over time. Who knows. Maybe Aidan loved his date to be 'real'. 1998 sweatshirts and baggy sweats in 2013 were as real as things got, buddy. This is how the 99% live, deal with it. You'll pick him up in your 1984 Cutlass Supreme, 4 doors, 22 feet long.

Rockin' that backseat with Aidan fuckin' Turner, y'all.

You were pimpin'.

Yeah right. You were so nervous you told your best friend about the date roughly, oh, eight hundred times til it was able to be told back to you, word for word, same gasps, same inflections, same facial expressions.

No worries. You had this shit. You'd be calm and cool and collected during your fantasy date.

Which was in two days.

ohgodyoucan't _even_...


	2. The Fantasy Date Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ready for your date? Are you sure? 
> 
> The rated sMut will come soon. Sooooon, my precious.  
> Besides. You're still tripping balls over this date. Calm yourself! O_o

You were so nervous but as ready as you could get. Thanks to the generosity of one of your friends who happened to be the same clothing size as you, you were able to dress nicer - though you still thought making a statement with your 1998 sweatshirt and baggy pants would surely win Aidan's love and respect. Surely the guy had more than enough glamour and glitz to last a lifetime, right? But no. Your friend most vehemently decreed that you would look as good as you could get for this once in a lifetime date (did that saying have to come into play? 'Once in a lifetime'? Really. You'd much prefer 'took one look at you, fell in love and the two of you were the couple that stayed together til death'. The man DOES play a Dwarf, after all. Surely he took after the love morals that the Dwarves held. Of course, said 'morals' mostly were found in fanfiction, but hey. Not the _fans_ fault that Tolkien decided to destroy his own canon and ruin everything ever at the end of his Hobbit book AND never mentioned how Dwarves loved. Tis fine, Tolkien. Fans fixed your errors. Dwarves love one person for life, end of story, how about that bucket of chicken? Yeah. That.)

ANYWAY. This reign of thought came rolling from your mind, which was beyond nervous. It was doing its _own_ sweating, after all and, despite having had your hair done and all the other things one must do before a giant date with Aidan fucking Turner, you were still more nervous than you were before your first kiss in that empty room during the school dance in 7th grade. Don't deny it. You know it's true.

You were due to be picked up around 6pm and, as the clock crept toward that time, you had this feeling that some kind of karma from your past would choose that time to re-enter your life. ""Hey, remember me? Karma? Yeah. Remember that one time you sneaked out of your parents home to have that fabulous date with that popular person in your class and you _totally_ got away with it? Well, I'm here now. And because of that, the time will be 5:59pm for the rest of your life. Have a good time!"

But no, Karma was kind and stayed out of your business and the clock hit 6pm.

And then 6:05.

Annnnnnnnnnnd then 6:10. You were weeping inside, feeling all kinds of crap. Even Aidan Turner stood you up. At least you had a cool future date story to tell. If you ever dated again. Maybe you should have worn your sweats after all. Heh, then he'd be there on time.

6:11 pm: the doorbell rings and your mind positively overflows with trauma. "OHGODNOHE'SHEREOHGODWHATDO?" You realized you were shaking so hard and there was no doubt in your mind that Los Angeles was putting out massive earthquake reports. You lived quite a distance from LA. They still felt your shaking. Yup, end of the world, everyone. Aidan's here.

6:11 and twenty seconds later, you open the door after taking a deep breath - and let it out in the drivers face. It didn't faze him. No doubt he got breath blown in his face all the time. He did drive for Aidan, after all. Probably picked up nervous dates all the time. "Good evening. I'm here to pick you up for your date with Aidan Turner."

"How's my hair, do I look good, does my breath stink, here smell my breath, are my eyes stupid, do I look fine in this clothing, will Aidan put out, will he even look at me, oh god does he even want this?" Your brain screams at the driver but instead you just pick up a light jacket and give a cool reply, "I'm all set."

How did you _even_...

* * *

 

The drive was, well, a drive. You had no idea how long it took. Aidan could have lived two houses up for all you noticed. You were too busy trying to casually smell your breath, your pits, rehearsing over and over what you were going to say to him upon finally meeting him.

So there you finally pulled up at the arranged meeting place. The rendez-vous point of you and Aidan. Of Aidan and you. You got out, looked around and blinked.

You blinked again.

This was his home? Where were you? What was going on? No, this wasn't his home. He'd not be careless enough to allow some random convenience store contest winning stranger into his home. Nope. Instead, you were led by the driver to a building. Okay. Fair enough. You were fairly positive Aidan wasn't into anything funky like Hostel. That building was bad. Bad bad bad. Aidan was too awesome to be one of those sorts anyway. You just knew it. It was just nerves talking. So you walked inside.

Okay, so Earth was no more. You were now in what seemed to be Middle Earth, though obviously it was just on set. Nice touch, Aidan! As you walked around, taking everything in and admiring the handy-work of the set designers, you paused to run your hand over the trunk of a 'tree'. "Impressive..." You softly said. "So lifelike..." No wonder it was so easy for actors to get lost in their worlds. Everything was so realistic. Of course the rocks had more of that fake feel - you know, you knocked on one. Giving a little half smirk, you walked on, heading toward what was apparently Bilbo's Hobbit Hole.

With a chuckle, you entered and walked around, taking in the kitchen, the living room where Thorin and his Dwarves had sung - and then you felt a presence behind you. You turned and peered out the open round door, giving a soft, "Hello?" as you walked toward it. There was no other sound - perhaps something had toppled over somewhere on set - and, as you turned to resume looking around, a figure stepped in front of the door way.

Your jaw dropped as, with a deep bow, you heard Aidan say, "Kili - at your service!" When he rose up, you all but laughed outright, hands coming together in absolute glee. He was dressed fully in his costume, no detail left behind.

"Oh my...god... this is brilliant!" You got out, still grinning, eyes no doubt as wide as movie-Kili's were. Aidan merely gave a little smile, looked past you and then simply said, "May I come in?"

You laughed a little and then held your hand out, "Please do. Make yourself at home." Oh this was just outstanding! You had no nervousness what so ever. It was just amazing to be here like this, with Aidan as Kili. It was so relaxing, unexpected and fun. Once he was inside, you went over to him and just took him in for a minute before saying, "This is just unbelievable. I was not expecting this at all. I .. love it!"

Aidan gave a little smile - though you had a feeling he was playing up the Kili part perfectly - and he asked, "Are you hungry? I have a nice dinner ready for us."

"I am, yes!" You said, eyes twinkling. And here you thought you'd not be able to eat at all, or would forget how to even chew and would amuse (read: repulse) Aidan with your prehistoric dining habits. Not to worry this time, however. With a grin, he held his arm out to you and you slipped your hand into his and off you went to sit at Bilbo's table. That made you laugh. Every time you'd see the movie from that point on, you'd see that part with the Dwarves eating - and know that you had dinner there with Aidan freakin' Kili Turner. How many people you know could say that? None. You were just that special.

Indeed.

The dinner went well. For a while there, you were curious if Aidan would actually eat like a Dwarf but thankfully he didn't. Actually, on retrospect, it would have been hysterical to pig it down with him. You'd not feel so self conscious about eating with him, then. It was still amazing, though. The conversation was pretty out there, to say the least.

"So, Aidan, how did you -"

"Kili." He stated matter-of-factly.

"Okay, Kili, then." You chuckled. "How did you think up this fantasy date anyway? Brilliant idea."

He looked at you, gave you the perfect Kili grin and replied, "I wanted to and did it. Glad it's you. You're fun. I was expecting some shy, nervous fan - or someone who was obsessed, but you're all right."

You make a mental note to take down all your Kili and Hobbit based posters, hide your fan fic and never tell a soul you roleplay Middle Earth on Facebook while nodding at his words. "I bet. Those obsessed people must get tiring. Though it has to be somewhat flattering to a degree. Meh. The way I see it you still put your pants on one leg at a time like everyone else does." _Did you really just say that? Seriously? How do you even live with yourself?!_ "And you're just as normal as the next person. I mean yeah, you get cool jobs and such but hey. It's still a job when you think about it."

To your relief, he gave an honest laugh. "That's true. Now, I hope this date lasts for a long time. I've so much to show you." His eyes twinkled in that Kili way and it made your heart stop for a moment. "Since we seem to be done eating... for now," he winked, "I think I'll show you a little more of the set. Shall we go?"

With a nod and grin, you rose and, to your happy shock and horror, he held his hand out to yours. _Oh god, please don't be sweaty, hand. Please don't be sweaty. I will cut you off when we get back home if you are sweaty, don't do this to me._ You did the best slick and casual hand wiping that you could on the back of your pants and took his with a relaxed smile. "Lead the way, I'm right with you."

Aidan smiled and the two of you walked off, deeper into Middle Earth.

It ceased being a 'set' a while ago.


End file.
